Children of the Fire Dragon
by Death Dragon Emperor
Summary: What if Natsu had a sister? What if Natsu knew more magic then he let on? And what if he were to be smart? I made Natsu smarter and have a sister (And obviously more overpowered). It might be romance haven't gotten that far ahead but don't expect a harem (Possible). I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. Only my OC's.
1. The True Salamanders

**This is my first story so don't judge to harshly.**

**My story was beta read by Reaper Dragon King.**

**Updates may vary depending on when I have time.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

"_Telepathic communication/thought_"

"Verbal communication"

**Chapter 1**

"What's going on Natsu?" a small girl's voice can be heard throughout the village as flames began to engulf it.

"Mynami," Natsu shouted while looking for the girl "Mynami! MYNAMIi!"

"Natsu!?" Mynami shouted again.

Natsu then turned around and ran towards the girl once he realized where she was. "Sis" He shouted as he reached out and grabbed her hand tugging her along with him.

"Where are Mom and Dad," She shouted.

"I don't think they made it out of the fire," he said in a sad tone with tears in his eyes, "We need to get to the forest before the marauders come back for us." He couldn't tell her the truth about what happened to them.

**Two days later…**

"We've been in the middle of this forest for days Natsu, and we can't find any sign of the next village," Mynami worried, "And I'm scared can't we just go home?"

"I told you earlier we can't go back," Natsu explained, "It's too dangerous."

Then out of nowhere, they heard a loud roar off in the distance.

"What was that?!" They both exclaimed. They looked up towards the sky as the wind began to pick up. Then they saw what was causing the strange phenomenon as a winged reptilian-like beast soared overhead.

It circled around the children twice before landing nearby. It walked toward them with glowing red eyes. Mynami began to cower as Natsu stood his ground trying to protect his sister.

The beast began to say "Do not be frightened young ones," he then reassured them in a deep yet calming voice, "I heard you having trouble so I came to see if I should help. I am the flame dragon Ignial."

Mynami looked up at the great beast as Natsu spoke. "Our village was invaded by bandits and they burned it down," He said nervously, "we barely escaped from them as we ran into the forest."

"Hmmm..." the dragon pondered, "This seems to be quite a predicament you both are in, how would you like to come with me."

"Why would you help us." Natsu asked suspiciously, "and how do we know we can trust you."

"I have always been fond of humans and their ways of thinking," He responded, "and I was hoping to teach the both of you a great deal of magic if you did decide to go with me and become my students."

Mynami stood up and walked toward the dragon in curiosity. "You promise that you aren't tricking us and you actually want to help us."

"Haha, indeed I do young one." He said with a chuckle.

**Years Later…**

"How long until we reach the last place he was sighted," A young man with spiky pink hair, a white scaly scarf, and wearing a red cloak asked while looking at the young woman sitting across from him.

"I believe we will be arriving in Hargeon port soon," A young woman with long pink hair that reached mid-way down her back, with a white scarf similar to the pink haired male said in response.

"Letts hope we actually find him this time and it's not just another poser." He said.

"We will find you, Igneel." They both said while looking out the window of the train before it pulled away from the station When they both suddenly turned green and slung their heads out the window, ruining their serious moment.

As the train pulled into Hargion port station two pink-haired mages slowly staggered off and once they made it a few feet onto the platform they both collapsed and began kissing the ground saying in unison, "Sweet, sweet solid ground." as the rest of the station goers looked at them like they were insane.

"Natsu," The pink-haired woman said, "We are walking everywhere from now on, right?"

"Yes," he agreed, "If I ever have to lay eyes on a train again I will curl up and die."

Natsu has black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair. outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. A gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. White knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties. Black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf.

The girl had a similar outfit and appearance. She had long hair just not as spikey, and instead of a scale pattern scarf, she has an arm sleeve that wrapped around between her thumb and index finger. She had bandages wrapped around her chest hiding her tiny busumes.

Then they got up and began stumbling down the stairs leading into town. Once they reached the center of town they heard several girls rushing toward town square screaming "One of the salamanders are in town."

"Which one?" another said.

"The guy," they responded.

"Ahhhhhh!" They all screamed in excitement.

"Mynami," Natsu said, "Do you think we should check it out."

"We should." She said as they both started walking.

When they arrived in the center of town they saw a crowd of girls screaming and cheering. As the two mages worked their way to the center they saw a man with the girls surrounding him. He had blue hair and a tattoo above his right eyebrow. He wore a purple cape with strange symbols about shoulder height. He had red striped pants and a white button-down shirt.

"You ladies are all so sweet," The man said.

Natsu walked up to the man grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the crowd. He threw him against a wall throwing him against a wall still holding him by the collar.

"Who the hell are you and why are you using that name!?" Natsu screamed.

"Why I'm salamander," The man stated. "Surely you've heard of me before."

Natsu dropped him and began walking away sighing with his sister in tow. Then out of nowhere, he was tackled by a mob of angry fangirls.

"That's rude he's a great wizard..." they screamed.

"Natsu!" Mynami screamed as she began tearing fangirls off of him.

"Girls, girls," the man said as he was standing up, "I think that's enough we don't want to kill him now do we."

Natsu then stood and shoved the last girl who was still trying to punch him.

"Letts get out of her there's no point in beating this guy up for what he's doing," Mynami said trying to pull her brother away.

"I know but..." he said indignantly.

"No buts, Let's just go get some lunch." She said.

"Hey how about I take you to thank you for helping me." A young girl said, "that jerk had me under his spell until you came and broke it."

When they arrived at the cafe they got a table and sat down.

When they did they all ordered drinks as the girl began to introduce herself.

"I'm lucy," she said "thanks again for breaking that guy's spell. Who knew the salamanders stooped so low as to using charm spells."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at her as his sister hit him over the head.

"Sorry about him," Mynami explained, "you see, we're friends with the Salamander twins and he's very protective over his friends, but also that wasn't one of them, he was just using his alias."

"I thought so," Lucy said. "So why are you two in town."

"Oh well first I'm Mynami, and this one sitting next to me is my dimwitted brother, Natsu," She said.

"Sup," he said indignantly.

Mynami continued "We're in town to actually look for that guy who had the charm spell over you. We thought he was someone else though. We're looking for our father Igneel." She then continued, You haven't seen any fire breathing dragons around here recently have you?"

"Wait so are you saying..." Lucy asked cautiously.

"Yes, our father is a dragon," Natsu said reluctantly.

"And before you ask yes we are adopted," Mynami said while Lucy was processing what they just said.

"Wait what?!" Lucy exclaimed. "I thought they were all extinct."

"Not yet there are still a few of them left," Mynami.

"Well, still it's unbelievable," Lucy responded still dumbfounded.

"Why are you in town Lucy," Mynami asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh well I was just passing through town on my way to magnolia to join the guild there," She said excitedly, "You see I'm a wizard let me explain."

"You don't need to explain we already know," Natsu said as Mynami scoffed smacking her brother at his rudeness.

"Hey what was that for?!" He said or thought. Natsu and Mynami are well versed in many magics including telepathy.

"You know exactly what it was for, we can't let her know who we really are." she thought back.

"Why are we even hiding our identities it's not like shes much of a threat.." He responded.

"Well all I ask is you don't show off the magic Ignial taught us, I want to wait until the time is right." She thought as Natsu sighed.

"Oh we were planning on going there after this, in fact, we have a lot of good friends in the guild there maybe we can go together," she said coming out of their internal conversation.

"Sounds like fun," Lucy responded, "I was planning on heading out tomorrow but maybe we should leave today."

"Sounds good, the sooner the better," Mynami responded as Natsu sighed.

They then ate continuing to talk about the ensuing train ride, then paid as they realized it was almost nightfall and left immediately heading for the train station.

"Hey isn't that the guy calling himself salamander?" Lucy asked as they watched a man flying overhead on top of a cloud of purple flame magic.

"Oh no," Mynami said as Natsu began running off "Sorry for getting you dragged into this Lucy, but Natsu holds grudges and I now need to go and cover for his sorry ass."

"What?" She shouted as Mynami began running after her twin towards the port.

"Just buy the tickets and wait for us at the station." The pink-haired maiden yelled without turning back.

Lucy was waiting on the platform beginning to fall asleep when…

**[Explosion]**

She was suddenly snapped conscious by an explosion coming from the port. She then began to worry as she saw two pink-haired figures running away from an angry mob of soldiers.

She then screamed "What did you two do?!" as they ran past her grabbing both of her arms and continuing to run as they hopped on a departing train immediately turning green.

The soldiers reached the platform just in time to see the back of the train pulling out of the station.

As the train was on approach to Magnolia station Lucy decided to ask the two pink-haired twins "So how do you know Fairy Tail?!"Lucy asked.

"Explain later, try not to lose lunch now," Mynami responded trying not to get sick.

They then sat there until they got to Magnolia.

The train pulled into the Magnolia station. Lucy stepped off the train as the two sick twins stumbling out behind her. "Why are you two like this?" Lucy asked.

"We both have horrible motion sickness whenever we ride on any sort of transportation, such as trains," Mynami responded finally standing after their torture faded.

"Doesn't that get annoying, nevermind doesn't matter?" Lucy said turning toward magnolia. "I can see the guildhall from here, let's get going."

They walked through the bustling streets on their way up to the guildhall. "Maybe we should stop and get lunch before we head over to the guild," Natsu said as his and Mynami's stomach began growling furiously.

"One of the horrible downsides to having motion sickness." Mynami stated, "Insane hunger after a train ride. Even a few miles can cause us to empty ou stomachs."

"I think that's too many details," Lucy said as she sweatdropped.

They began walking towards a cafe when A young man came running out of the Fairy Tail guild hall crying. As he came running down the street he didn't notice Natsu as he ran into him. He fell to the ground.

"Sorry." The young boy sobbed as he tried to get up.

Natsu began turning angrily while giving off an intense angry aura until he looked down to see who the young boy was. "Romeo!?" He shouted in excitement, "What's up? Why are you so down?"

"Natsu!" He Exclaimed jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey, how have you been, It's good to see yeah." He said "Where's your perverted dad at? It's time I gave him a good ass-kicking for what he tries to do to my sister every time we see him."

"Well that's the problem Natsu, he went on a job in to hunt Vulcans and should have returned home 3 days after he left." He said sobbing once more, "but he's been gone for over a week now. I was just at the guild trying to get someone to go save him but the master wouldn't have it."

"Don't worry kid we'll help your dad out of the hole he dug himself into," Natsu responded.

"You will!" Romeo exclaimed, "Thank you."

"No problem." Natsu exclaimed, "We should be back either before sunset if we're lucky, or early tomorrow morning, so just wait a little longer." Then he turned to his sister and said: "Looks like it will take us a little longer to reach the guildhall, If you want to go on ahead with Lucy then I can do this alone."

"You know that I can do that," She said annoyed, "We're a team and siblings, we watch each other back, weather the other likes it or not."

"Ok then, Lucy how about you." Natsu said as he turned to her, "You gonna come with."

"Sure, why not," She responded, "looks like you two could use the extra help anyway."

So off they went walking past all the stalls in the streets and out of town.

"Hakobe isn't that far so we should be able to find Make and get back to Magnolia before too long" Mynami explained.

An hour went by as they walked to . "Why is it so cold here in the middle of summer!?" Lucy said surprised as well as annoyed. "Oh wait, I have an idea." She said while grabbing one of her silver summoning keys.

"Summon the spirit of the clock, Horologium," he said while summoning a giant grandfather clock with a face on well...his face, legs, as well as arms.

Once it appeared Natsu and Mynami turned around and Lucy was gone. Then they looked inside the clock and saw Lucy sitting tangled in a blanket trying to say something.

"What was that we can't hear you from in there," Natsu said.

"I'm staying in here and not coming out.' She says angrily." Horologium said.

"Whatever just don't get in our way," Natsu said as he continued walking.

Then out of nowhere…

**[Crash]**

A large Ape looking monster came crashing down the mountain.

"A Vulcan," Mynami shouted. "Don't kill it, it should be him."

"Don't worry so much, I know how to hold back." Natsu then ran up to the Vulcan and punched him in the bottom of the chin sending the Vulcan flying straight up into the air. It then came crashing down hard becoming unconscious. Then the Vulcan began to glow a bright white light suddenly transforming into a man with light blue hair and a blue mustache. His clothes were torn up and he was badly injured.

"I knew it," Natsu said, "The Vulcan used possession on Macao."

"A real body snatcher." Mynami said, "Oh well, better get him back to the guild."

"Sounds good," Natsu responded, "and we can tell Romeo his father will be okay."

"N-n-Natsu is that you?" Macao asked groggily.

"Yeah," Natsu said in response, "Your an idiot, how many of those things did you take down before you were taken over?"

"I beat nineteen of those Vulcans, but the twentieth was the one that took me over, it was the one that beat me." He said sadly.

"Well, next time don't try to take on too hard of a mission next time Macao," Natsu said well he laughed. "We should probably get you back to the guildhall before Gramps starts actually worrying ."

"Wait for a minute whos Gramps' she asks curiously," Horologium says as Mynami smacked him upside the head.

"Damn," Mynami said, "Oh well you were bound to find out sooner when we got there anyway."

"Find out what' She asks again," Horologium said.

"Yeah, we weren't completely honest with you." Mynami explained, "we're members of Fairy Tail too."

Horologium then suddenly vanished and a chattering Lucy exclaimed: "What!?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Natsu said.

"So you really do have friends in Fairy Tail," Lucy said.

"Yep!" Natsu exclaimed.

They then started down the mountain, and eventually, they made it back to Magnolia. Once they did they all made their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall. On their way there they made a detour to Macao's house where Romeo was waiting for them to return. He was about to lose hope when …

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Dad!" Romeo exclaimed as he jumped into Macoa's arms. "I was so worried about you Dad."

"I'm sorry, I know I worried you, but..." Macao continued, "Next time those kids bully you, ask them, 'Can your Dad slay nineteen monsters on their own cause mine can."

"Okay," Romeo said drying his tears.

Then Natsu, Mynami, and Lucy turned and started walking towards the guild when…

"Natsu, Mynami, Thank you!" Romeo shouted.

"No problem kid." Natsu waved without turning around.

"See you around Romeo," Mynami shouted.

"You know I was there two." Lucy thought to herself.

**Thank you for reading **

**Please rate and review **

**I hope you enjoyed and you will continue reading**


	2. The Queen Returns

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone who gave my first chapter a read through. If anyone has any critiques please tell me in the comments it will help me improve future chapters and the story in general.**

**Thank you again and enjoy my next chapter.**

"Well, that was a good walk," Mynami said casually.

"That was a walk for her," Lucy thought, "I can't tell if these guys are strong and cocky, crazy, or both."

"Hey, Lucy you ready to officially enter the guild?" Natsu asked ending her internal conversation.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long, we know you were looking forward to joining the guild." Mynami continued.

"Nah, it's fine, we were helping people, that's the job of all Fairy Tail members," Lucy said while they all smiled.

They then slowly turned around as they opened the doors to the guildhall when all of a sudden…

**[Explosion]**

"Great." Mynami said with a sigh. "Natsu don't hurt anyone this time."

"No promises." He said with a smile will pushing the doors open.

"_What are they talking about?_" Lucy thought worried.

"Lucy when we get inside follow me so you don't get hurt." Mynami said with a kind yet worried smile as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu threw the doors open and his magic power began to spike. He then dashed forward dodging a chair running into the middle of a brawl going on in the middle of the guild. Mynami and Lucy crept around the outside and made their way over to a bar where a beautiful woman with silver blonde hair was trying to avoid being dragged into the fight. "Hey Mira holding down the fort I see." Mynami asked the girl while sitting down at the bar.

"Yeah this fight has lasted about ten minutes now and probably won't last another five now that your brothers here." She responded while ducking to avoid getting hit by a flying mug.

"Wait so your Mirajane?! The Mirajane?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Who's this, is she a friend of yours?" Mira asked Mynami curiously.

"This is Lucy, we found her in Hargeon and she that wants to join the guild."

"Nice to meet you." Lusy said with a powerful look of glee.

"Nice to meet you too. So you want to join the guild? Well the master is a little busy at the moment so how..." she was cut off as a booming voice began to holler through the guild hall.

"What is this nonsense?!" A large figure cloaked in shadow began. "Stop this at once!" He continued as the brawl dispersed all a Sept for Natsu.

"Never mind there he is now." she finished

"Looks like I won this round you cowards!" He exclaimed as the giants foot crashed down with Natsu catching it like it was nothing. He then removed his foot and turned to the three at the bar.

"Well hello master. Good to see your doing well." Mynami stated with a smile.

"That's the master?!" Lucy exclaimed as the giant turned to her.

"Seems we have a new recruit." He boomed.

"Uh! Yes sir!" Lucy exclaimed as he started shrinking and came became more visible. "Wait he's tiny?!" she exclaimed again.

A short man with a bushy mustache was disable he wore an orange jacket with a white t-shirt with the fairy tale insignia printed on it underneath, and on his head he wore an orange and blue striped jesters hat.

"Size doesn't really matter when it comes to magic." Mira said to Lucy. "Master Macarav this is Lucy, she would like to join the guild." Mira stated.

"It would be a pleasure to have you aboard." Master Macarav said with a smile as he jumped to the banister of the second floor not for hitting his head and then climbing up with a sigh. "This is unacceptable."

"Will you look at this pile of complaints the Magic council sent me this time." He starts ranting as the guild becomes silent. "Are you brats nut's all you do is make the higher ups mad at me," All the guild members present lower their heads in guilt as he begins to have tick marks sprout from his heads, "However," He continues as they all look up, "I say to heck with the council!" He states while he sets the large stack of complaints in his hand aflame. Natsu and Mynami were resisting the urge to do something. "Power that surpass from reason still comes from reason, right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that can only work when the flow of energy inside of us and in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules than our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in. because thats what makes the fairy tail guild number one." As he finishes with Fairy Tail's sign and the rest of the guild cheers and raises their hands at the end of his speech in agreement and pride.

A few moments after everyone calmed down and began to clean up the guild Mirajane asked Lucy "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"Hm, how about on the back of my hand." She says.

"Sounds good," Mira responds as she stamps the guild mark onto the back of Lucy's left hand, "There you go."

"Wow, thanks. Now I'm part of an official guild and it's the number one guild!" She exclaimed with a massive smile. She then decided to run up to them, "Hey Natsu, Mynami look I got the Mark of Fairy Tail."

"It's good to have ya Luce." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yea, it'll be good to have another new face to have around and a girl at that." Mynami says excitedly.

"Yeah it's always fun to see another friendly face around here." A voice said approaching from behind them.

"Sup Levy." Natsu said while turning around.

"Hey Levy how are you it's good to see you." Mynami said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you and Natsu made it back alright." the light blue haired girl said she came up to them.

"Well was there any doubt?" Natsu says cockily, "It's not like we were on an S-class quest."

"Yeah, but I can still worry for my friends can't I?" Levy sighed.

"Come on Levy I was just messing with y..." He stopped with a gasp and then a big toothy grin appeared on his face.

"What? Is something wrong?" Mynami asked worried something bad was going to happen then she got a whiff of the scent that Natsu had picked up, "Oh, that's what you smell."

"What do you guys smell this time?" Levy asked as they both glared at her.

"It's her," Natsu said with his smile only growing with every second, "The queen of the fairies has finally returned. Maybe we can finish what we started last time."

"Natsu no you cannot." Mynami argued, "You'll end up destroying all of Magnolia let alone the surrounding areas."

Then a man burst through the door shouting "We've got a problem!" Everyone turned to him except for Natsu and Mynami. The Master had already disappeared into his office at this point. "Erza's coming!" The man continued.

He had orange brown spikey hair and wore blue tinted glasses. He wore a green coat with white fur along the edge of the hood, an orange shirt with a black face underneath, blue pants and brown boots.

Then everyone got up and began to Rush around the guild picking up tables and chairs and arranging them in the neatest arrangement possible. They ran frantically shouting in fear of the "monster" that was coming, that cause a sane man to lose their mind.

"We have to hurry before losing our heads to her for the fight and anything else she can think of." A random guild member exclaimed.

Then everyone turned to Natsu

But Natsu just sat there with an excited grin, "She'll be her in..."

"5..."

They all began to scramble to fix what they could before she got their. They could all begin to hear heavy footsteps not too far outside.

"4..."

The guild hall wasn't paying any attention to Natsu's countdown and were in a mad dash to clean up the guild hall before what could be seen as hell arrived.

"3..."

The air in the room was getting colder from everyone's fear and anxiety. They had a few seconds before death was on their doorstep and half the guild hall still looked like a tornado had blown through.

"2..."

Then most of the guild just stopped their futile effort at preventing hell and turned towards the door in fear. They stared wide eyed as reality slapped them hard in the face and they began to cower some making futile efforts to hide from the coming demon as some of the more reckless guild members would call her. They were the ones who were still attempting to fix the guild because they knew true hell from, her.

"1..."

Then they all finally turned to the doors as they burst open and a black figure with a large decorated horn or fang being carried over their shoulder. They walked to the center of the giant room and dropped their trophy on the ground causing the whole guild hall to go through a small earthquake.

They women who carried in her trophy wore silver Heart Kreuz armor. Her scarlet hair would make her easy to find even in a crowd. Her eyes gleamed with an intense anger directed at not one specific person yet she still kept her composure. She scanned the room and let out a sigh in annoyance yet still obviously displeased with her guild mates.

The whole room was silent for a moment.

Then one person decided to speak up, yet still a little shaken from the women's obvious annoyance, "H-hey Erza where'd you get that big horn from."

"I defeated a giant monster so as a thank you the villagers decorated the horn and gave it to me as a gift." she said with a stern yet calm voice. "It won't be a problem will it!" She continued with a piercing glare.

**In Makarov's office**

He was sorting through papers before he heard shouting and from a feminine voice and the rest of the guild in complete silence. "Erza has returned." He said with a heavy sigh. "I'll just sneak out the window in order to avoid her and head to the conference early."

**Back in the Main Hall**

"Now then," everyone jumped as she continued, "While on my way back I heard some things, word is as of late that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble. Master Macarov might not care but I most certainly do."

She turned to a woman sitting on a table guzzling a massive barrel of alcohol essentially ignoring erza and continued drinking. "Cana," Erza exclaimed as she jumped at the sound of her name "You need to control your drinking. Wacaba get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I expected I would find you daunting at the request board, just pick a job!"

She exclaimed. Then she turned to the bruised Macoa. "Please just say something." he insisted.

"I don't even know where to begin, you cause so much trouble I've almost given up."She said with a sigh while face palming.

Then Lucy whispered to Mynami, Natsu, and Mira, "Wow, she's really tearing into everyone. It's like she's taken over."

Mynami then responded, "Well that certainly is Erza for you."

"Even if she is bossy she is a lot saner than anyone else in this guild, I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her." Lucy says questioningly.

"Are Natsu, Mynami, and Gray her?" Erza then asks, interrupting Lucy.

Then a boy with raven black hair walks out of the crowd of Fairy Tail guild members. He's stripped down to just his underwear. He then says with sweat dripping down his face, "I'm hear Erza."

Natsu and Mynami then stand and face Erza. as all three mages walked towards the center of the room where the red headed mage stood waiting.

"I'm glad I didn't find you two brawling like I usually do when I return from my Jobs." She states at the two mages having a stare down.

"Well we just never got the chance to start if you had given us a few more minutes then I would have been able to have probably have found a reason to punch frost breath in the face."

"Bring it on you damn..."

"Stop it!" Erza exclaimed. She then recomposed herself before speaking. "I overheard something that has me troubled. Under normal circumstances I would consult the Master before acting but this could be dire. You three are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help." The whole guild went silent after hearing those words and then whispers began to be heard through the crowd from random guild members.

"Did that just happen?"

"Did Erza just ask for help?"

"This is definitely a first."

"We'll meet at the train station First thing tomorrow morning." Erza Finished as the guild went silent and stared at the four mages.

Then Mira spoke up "Erza, Natsu, Mynami, and Gray all on the same team? This could be, no is the most powerful team Fairy tail has ever seen."

**Thank you for reading.**

**Comment any criticisms and please tell me what you think. Any ideas you want to contribute or things you might want me to change (No guarantees). I hope you enjoyed and will return for my next chapter.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

The story isn't turning out the way I had originally so I am retyping the first three chapter and continuing from there.

Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to the next chapter but I will do my best to get it done as soon as possibly.

Thank you for understanding and please stay tuned for my new chapters of "The Children of the Fire Dragon" that will hopefully be coming soon


End file.
